


I is for Istanbul

by Rose_of_Pollux



Series: Around the World in 26 Days [9]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: In which Napoleon and Illya enjoy a moment’s rest before their mission the next day.





	I is for Istanbul

Their flight to Istanbul had gotten in late that night—Napoleon was noticeably tired, even as he greeted the hotel concierge like an old friend (Illya knew by now that this was exactly the case—that they were old friends), and soon the partners were in their hotel room after a quick dinner.

Illya had washed up for the night, hoping to get some sleep to be rested for the mission tomorrow; it was simple enough in theory—meet with a scientist, see if his research findings could benefit U.N.C.L.E. in any way, and make sure that the scientist and his family were kept safe from THRUSH. Providing that THRUSH didn’t interfere with this, they could be done within the day and be on their way home.

Illya stepped out of the bathroom and paused to see Napoleon standing on the balcony of their hotel room, lost in thought. Clearing his throat slightly, Illya joined him on the balcony, as well.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked.

“Nothing much, really,” Napoleon admitted. “The jet lag is strong this time; I’m just enjoying the view.”

Illya looked out at the city, the lights sparkling like stars in the night.

“I see what you mean,” he said.

“Never gets old, does it, _Tovarisch_?”

“ _Nyet_ ,” Illya replied, with a smile. “You know, you amuse me, Napoleon. You try to make yourself seem like a man of high society, yet you have such simple pleasures. I could have handled this mission on my own, yet you insisted on coming along—foregoing that Park Avenue party you had been invited to.”

“Wouldn’t have been any fun without you,” Napoleon insisted.

“It would not have been that much fun _with_ me, either; you know how I dislike those fancy dos…”

“Well, I like this better anyway,” Napoleon said. “Admiring a city that’s over 1600 years old, full of history and culture? Give me that anyday. It was what I’ve wanted ever since I was a kid.”

“I am truly glad that joining U.N.C.L.E. allowed you to find what you sought most.”

Napoleon grinned at him.

“What about you, Illya?”

“Hmm?”

“What made you decide to join U.N.C.L.E. and fight the good fight? What were you hoping to find?”

“I was not seeking anything specifically,” Illya admitted. “But I was hoping that my work with U.N.C.L.E. would one day lead me to something good.”

“And did it?” Napoleon asked, with a warm smile.

Illya smiled back.

“ _Da_ , it did. It led me to the very best.”

Napoleon’s smile widened.

“You know, I have to say that it led me to the very best, too—more than what I was searching for,” Napoleon said. “Because all this globetrotting?” He glanced out at the city again. “I mean, sure, it’s great—it’s everything I hoped it would be. But you know what turned out to be even better? Having someone to share it with.”

And Illya nodded in agreement, the two of them chatting idly as they continued to watch the sparkling city.


End file.
